Die for you
by Banashee
Summary: Slash. Pair: Harry Potter x George Weasley. - The war is going on, but what is about George, who's left alone by the love of his life, and is worrying about Harry? Read about his feelings, and how his twinbrother can help him out- but can he? And will there be an happy end...? My first Story in english


**Hello Everyone**

**This is the english translation of an german Oneshot, that I've written by myself.**

**Here is the original: .de/s/50ad23ab0000c659067007d0/58**

**Charakters and Harry Potter World are NOT owned by me, it's all rights by JKR.**

**So then... Have fun.**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Pair: Harry Potter x George Weasley**

**Warnings: Slash, Sad.**

**Die for you**

I looked at you, and smiled. You were here, right beside me, 'cause the war was over.

That was all, that mattered; one of these rare moments, when nothing was important, but us.

Your hand searched mine, and I grabbed it, gave it a soft press, just to show, that I was there, and that you were here. Then I placed my head on mine, which was laying on my shoulder.

Your black hair was thickeling my face, and made a nice contrast to my own, red hair.

Your presence felt so good, made me relax, made me able to rest.

Now, while the war was over, I could finally sleep again.

Last year, there was no night, where I have been sleeping well- actually, if I slept.

Almost every night I woke up at 3 or 4am, then got up, and sat down in the sitting room, tried to detract myself of all that stuff, all that insaneness – this whole, living nightmare.

I just wanted to let the night go over, without letting me get by all this.

Until the day, where I could hide. In my work, and in my faked laughing.

But in the end, I was just sitting there for hours, hoping, that all went well for you.

I was scared for you, badly scared, for you, but also for Ron and Hermione, who were with you – wherever you were.

I was scared for every single person of our family, for every single friend.

Everyday I reckoned, that anyone could be missing, or even dead.

And I also reckoned, that you maybe wouldn't come back. You, the Love of my life.

I reckoned, that Fred could me missed or killed. My best friend, my twin.

It was the pure horror, and it killed me inside, only to think about the one or the other case.

Both, I wouldn't be able to survive.

These nights, they didn't just had effects on me, but on my twin, too.

He could feel, that I was anxiously, and woke up by himself. He came in the sitting room, too, and saw me there, sitting all alone and without moving on the window ledge, staring in the dark glasses of the window, in the black outside, which was even without stars.

Fred felt only by his instinct, his twin-instinct, that I wasn't alright, and when I looked up next time, he was sitting silently next to me, and was just there.

Being near my twin took away the coldness, that had been over me, that almost broke me inside.

He gave me the power to go on in these days, and he was with me.

We're all were fighting every day, every single person.

Not always physically, but we were fighting, ready to go in the battle, that, we were sure, would come in one day.

We all knew it, and actually, we all hoped for it- because it meant to stop all this.

Fred and I were listening to the radio every night; the one and only, secret channel, that was telling the truth.

Many people were missed, many were pronounced dead.

Almost endless lines of names were called in these nights, and we both listened, silently, hoping to hear no ones name, we knew.

We mourned for all the unknown.

One night, they said, that you, Ron and Hermione were arrested by Deatheaters, andnow were in their thumb. They said, the known werewolf Greyback was insulted, too. And then my stomach turned around itself, and I ran to the bathroom.

Otherwise, I would have assigned right on my place.

I arrived in good time, and inside the bathroom, I fell on my knees and assigned loudly into the toilet, and cold sweat and hot tears were running down my face.

Fear, deep, horrible fear for you, my brother and our friend crushed me down, so that not a single clear thought could reach my head.

But then I felt something elese- anger. Anger for the Deatheaters, and for HIM; nobody else's faukt but his was it, that all these things happened. It was his fault, that this nightmare had become real, and haunted all of us.

I thought about you, the Love of my life, my very own "Chosen One".

That's what people called you, but for me, you have been so much more than that, five years before thtis time.

Five years ago, and it seemed like a whole life now, we kissed each other the first time, and found love forever.

Could we ever meet again?

I wasn't able to breathe, despair and anxiety crushed me down, and I was still assigning. I couldn't even stop the tears and the sobbing, which made me blind.

Then suddenly the door opened, and I could fell, how someone's arm wrapped around me and wiped my hair softly out of my face.

Fred.

"They were able to escape." He whispered, and I knew, that he looked at me, full of scares. "That's what they said a minute ago."

I nodded, but said nothing. Anyway, I could stop assigning now.

Fred was hugging me. "We manage that, Georgie. Somehow." He said.

In this moment, I was so thankful for Fred's pure existence. For that he was always there for me, even in the fact that, I could feel it, he was as worried and scared, as I was. But he didn't let me see.

Because he knew, and saw, how I reacted to all these things, that happened around us.

He knew and felt, that I was suffering from that, and so he considerate for me. He did his best, to keep this away from me, to stay strong and to be there for me.

One of the many reasons, why I love my twin so much.

The fear, and the knowing, of what would come, was still there, but not as much, as it was before.

"Thanks."

Thanks, that you're here.

Thanks for understanding me.

Thanks for not leaving me alone here.

Thanks for letting me know this little, but important detail.

Thanks for being there and making me relax, and thanks for going through this with me together.

"Not a problem."

`Always.´

Only a few weeks later, the feared and expected battle was there, and it was in Hogwarts.

We're all were fighting very hard, not less of us paid with their lives.

And I've almost lost the two people, that I loved so much more than my own, shitty little life.

There was an explosion, where Fred was buried alive under the ruins.

We've all thought, it was too late, but there was a kind of a miracle, and we could rescue him.

In that moment, I almost died for the first time that day.

The second time was, only a few minutes later, when there was clear, that Fred was alive and that he would be okay.

We're all were standing outside, on the castle courtyard, when Deatheaters came out of the forbidden forest.

They had Hagrid with them, tied up, and full of his own, dries blood, and he was carrying something.

Someone. It was you.

Everybody thought, you were dead, and everybody saw himself falling into the darkness, which you always wanted to light up.

I could not believe, that you should be dead, and I was verge of going maniacal, when you opened your eyes.

We captured the victory.

And now, we were sitting here, a few weeks later, finally united.

Even the last funeral was over now, and I knew, that you felt guilty for every single dead person.

For every single one, who was hurt or had lost someone.

Nobody made you guilty, but yourself.

We were alive, and we were together again.

You pressed my hand a little, and I kissed your temple, while you've had your eyes closed.

We didn't talk much.

But we knew one thing:

We would have dies for each other. Every time.

THE END


End file.
